


Cat Person or Dog Person: The Ultimate Question

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [43]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Donuts, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Kiki and Sadie spend time together during Kiki’s lunch break, and they have a silly conversation.Sentence 43: “I never knew you were a cat person.”





	Cat Person or Dog Person: The Ultimate Question

Working at the Big Donut can get rather boring at times, but visits from people she likes can certainly break up her monotonous shifts. Just after 1pm, when Sadie has only recently finished her lunch break and is back behind the counter selling donuts, Kiki walks into the store. And Sadie smiles, knowing this half of her shift will get off to a better start than the first.

“Hi, Kiki,” she says, waving at her girlfriend.

Kiki grins and walks over. “Hi, Sadie. How are you?”

She shrugs. “You know, just working. Are you on your break?”

“Yeah, and I couldn’t wait to leave,” Kiki says. “It’s been so hectic today.” She looks up and down the counter, studying the donuts on display. “Can I get a donut?”

“Of course,” Sadie says. “And I just might join you.”

Getting them both an iced donut, Sadie joins Kiki at one of the tables. Kiki gives her a kiss and Sadie smiles. They sit in silence as they eat their donuts, just enjoying each other’s company.

Until Kiki notices her T-shirt and says, “I love your shirt, Sadie! I never knew you were a cat person.”

Sadie blushes, glancing down at her pink T-shirt patterned with cartoon-style cats. “I’m not, really. I just kinda like this shirt. If anything, I’m probably a dog person.”

Kiki gasps exaggeratedly, pretending to be shocked. “I can’t believe it! How can you betray me like this? My own girlfriend… a dog person? I just…”

She tries to carry on her silly routine, but ends up bursting out laughing. Her laughter is infectious and Sadie starts laughing too. In fact, they laugh so much that they actually wake up Lars.

Sadie kisses Sadie again. “I love spending time with you.”

Still giggling, Kiki grins. “So do I.”


End file.
